Madoka Amano
is one of the main protoganist's, the daughter of the manager (her father) that owns the Beyblade Shop, B-Pit in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. During her time there she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She is also a member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, representing Japan but does not Beyblade. Personality Madoka is 12 years old and she is usually portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Ginga and her friends.. She is a beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she does not battle much with her bey, she is very passionate about beyblade and often just watches the matches and often trying to stop a BeyBlader if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking an all-nighter - to fix it. She is also shown great cook as shown when she bakes a cake when Ginga was sick in bed and when Ginga comments that she taught him how to cook fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends especially Ginga, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's base trying to deafeat them She cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the beyblade from afar and create simulations of a Bey battle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. She also happens to be the best beyblade mechanic. Madoka's kind and generous (sometimes even charming) attitude has won over everyone's hearts. (Many even have special feelings for her.) History Equipment She has a touch screen laptop which she uses to analyze beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing lots of beyblades especially Ginga's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. Beyblades Madoka Amano is known only to have one beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It appears to be [[Dark Gasher 145S|'Mad Cancer 125F']]. Quotes *"You get me...?" *"You still with me...?" *''"Do you follow."'' *''"You follow."'' Voice Actors Japanese Voice Actor - Kei Shindou English Voice Actor - Barbara Mamabolo Trivia *She isn't in the manga version of Metal Fight Beyblade. *Madoka, Mei Mei and Dora's face designs all look similar. *Despite only knowing Gingka since episode 2 she is probably his best female friend (aside from Kassy), which is probably because she is the 2nd girl Gingka has come in direct contact with. Gallery 'Beyblade: Metal Fusion' Madoka.jpg|Madoka Madoka comp.jpg|Madoka and her computer. Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei 20.jpg|Madoka and Tsubasa. madoka1.jpeg madoka2.jpeg madoka3.jpeg 'Beyblade: Metal Masters' Metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again. Checking data.PNG|Madoka finding info. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 movie17.PNG|Madoka in the movie. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Team's